Venom vs Alex Mercer
Venom vs Alex Mercer is a What-if Death Battle made by Kamehameha300. Description Marvel vs Prototype! Today we have two characters that got strange powers from parasites/viruses. Who will prevail? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Parasites. Sometimes they can be a curse, but the powers they give can be a blessing. Boomstick: This can't ring truer for these badasses! Like Venom, the nemesis of Spider-Man. Kamehameha300: And Alex Mercer, the Blacklight Virus Bio Weapon. (Record Scratch then stops the music) Boomstick: Kamehameha300? Wiz: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be writing the script? Kamehameha300: I '''should' be. But I decided that since it's the Season 1 Finale, I thought that for it to be extra special, I would appear. And I'll do this for like...every finale.'' Wiz: Whatever. Anyway... (Music Turns back on) Boomstick: He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick... Kamehameha300: And I'm Kamehameha300. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Venom Spider-Man Homecoming - Original Soundtrack Extended Theme(Theme from "Spider-Man") Wiz: New York is a big city, full of people, animals...and criminals. Criminals that would relentlessly torment the innocent. But luckily for them, there was always Spider-Man to save them. Boomstick: But screw that origin story, We're looking at somebody else. Kamehameha300: A man named Eddie Brock had a rough upbringing. But he finally achieved his dream job as a journalist, working for The Daily Bugle. At that time, he was working on catching a criminal named The Sin Eater. And he did...sort of. Wiz: Spider-Man caught the real Sin Eater, which proved that Eddie caught a Sin Eater Copycat. He was then fired and humiliated. He even lost his girlfriend. His life was ruined, and he blamed Spider-Man for it. Boomstick: Poor Eddie then plotted his revenge on Spider-Man, while working out a lot to reduce stress. After growing stronger, he then got his chance to take out ol' Spidey. Let me guess, he turned into Batman. Kamehameha300: Actually, Spider-Man had accidentally come across a space-parasite called Symbiote that bonded with him. Spider-Man had come to a Cathedral to remove it, because the Symbiote is weak to loud sounds. And Eddie happened to be below all this. So when the Symbiote slipped down, it landed on Eddie and took him as it's new host. Boomstick: And when that happened, he turned into a goddamn monster! Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Theme of Venom) Boomstick: Hot damn. Wiz: Eddie, now called Venom, then constantly tried to torment Spider-Man as much as possible. This finally lead to a confrontation between the two, wich Spider-Man won. Venom was then arrested. Kamehameha300: Eddie somehow regained control of the symbiote, and broke out. During his breakout, a bit of of Symbiote fell off and bonded with Eddie's cellmate, Cletus Kasady. Venom, now on the loose, became a common villain for Spider-Man. And in every confrontation, Venom gave Spider-Man a dangerous challenge. ABILITIES. *'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Stamina, Durability, and Intelligence'. *'Symbiote Web'. *'Wall Climbing' *'Immunity to Spider-Sense' *'Regeneration' ___________________________________________ Wiz: The symbiote gave Eddie superhuman abilities, and ones similar to Spider-Man. Like Web-Swinging and Wall-Climbing. Symbiote also granted him incredible strength. He is able to tear apart military tanks, lift objects over 200 Tons, fight off Juggernaut, and break throw hard structures with ease. Even BEFORE the Symbiote, Eddie could casually lift 700 Pounds. Boomstick: 700 POUNDS?! He must have followed the workout routine of a certain someone. FEATS *'Defeated and Overpowered Spider-Man on many occasions' *'Was Immune to Ghost Rider's Penance Stare' *'Incapacitated Sandman and Spider-Man with a single bite' *'Symbiote absorbed a plague virus to save Brock and Brock was unharmed' *'Survived Punches from the Hulk' *'Survived being underwater and in toxic gasses for long periods of time and was unaffected' ________________________________________________ Kamehameha300: As you can see, Venom has pulled off many feats due to his new abilities. Unfortunately, he isn't invincible... WEAKNESSES *'Is weak to extreme sound and extreme heat' *'Can be killed by an attack strong enough' *'Like Spider-Man, he eventually runs out of webbing, and needs time for it to regenerate' ________________________________________________ Boomstick: But even with all these weaknesses, if you meet this big, bad, motherfucker in the street, you won't leave with clean pants. Venom: We...are Venom. Alex Mercer (Cue https://youtu.be/IFH_slohbRQ) Wiz: Alex Mercer was born into a life of rough tragedy. He lost many of his parent figures and lived in a foster home. Kamehameha300: Fortunately for him, he got a degree in Genetics and soon became incredibly intelligent in this genre of Science, and studied many forms of Martial Arts. Boomstick: UNfortunately for him, his intellect and successfulness in genetics plus his shitty upbringing deprived him from trusting anyone. Huh, he's not the only one... Wiz: What was that? Boomstick: Nothing! Wiz: Anyway, Alex was hired by Genetek, and at the time he was- Boomstick: Pretty much a sociopath! Kamehameha: Indeed. When he was hired by Genetek, his Alex's team's job was engineering weaponized virus samples, given to them by the government. Wiz: They were provided many different types of viruses, including one with the ability to absorb biomass, which was named Blacklight. Alex became a respected member of Blacklight. Boomstick: But shit hit the fan when another company named Blackwatch. Blackwatch was planning a general purge on Genetek and it's scientists. When Alex found out, he had the same reaction I did when I saw my Ex-Wife again! He fucking ran like hell! Kamehameha300: Alex had planned to escape by train, but Blacklight members cornered him. Why do they want him? Because before he fled, he stole a vial of the Blacklight virus. Frustrated, Alex smashed the vial onto the ground, following with him being shot to death by a Blackwatch member. Alex then fell into the spilled Virus, not only mutating him, but innocent bystanders. Wiz: Mercer woke up in a Morgue, and when he did the workers fled in fear. Alex had no memory of the incident, so he had no idea why they were scared. While trying to escape, he realized that he now had strange and powerful abilities. ABILITIES *'Super Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Intelligence, and Durability.'' *'Shapeshifting: Can morph his body into weapons such as Blades, Claws, Hammerfists, Shields, and others.' *'Can infect organic beings with a virus' *'Can absorb beings, giving him their abilities *'Extreme Regeneration''' Wiz: With these powers, Alex found that the infected had become vicious, bloodthirsty, monsters. Alex had used his powers to slaughter the creatures, and found he could absorb their biomass and their abilities. Boomstick: So Alex technically supported the virus, but still killed Biomass creatures. Ok. The powers granted Alex the ability to perform amazing feats. FEATS *'Made the Blacklight Virus 1,000% deadlier' *'Can heal instantly from wounds' *'Can easily throw and cut tanks' *'Defeated the Army and Supreme Hunter' Kamehameha300: As you can see, Alex Mercer has performed many impressive feats due to his powers. But his weaknesses are indeed existent. Boomstick: Alex Mercer has weaknesses? WEAKNESSES *'Is a Sociopath, so can be defeated by saner people' *'Has trouble fighting most opponents' *'Can be killed by disintegration or being consumed' Boomstick: Man, if I was Alex Mercer, I would absorb Brad Pitt and bang the shit out of Angelina! After a Long Pause... Wiz: You have weird fantasies. Alex Mercer: My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for all this. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist...I'm all of those things. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Kamehameha300: I'm heading out to go write the battle. Bye! Boomstick: Wait, then who has been writing the-''' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Ah New York. The sun is shining...birds are singing, and the streets are buzzing with delightful citizens. It had been a pretty normal day so far, but anything could happen in this city. Alex Mercer, in his hoodie and blue jeans, watched over the city from afar. Alex Mercer: Hmm. The virus will soon spread across the city, but with a city this size, there will be chaos. But now, all I can do is-'' Random Citizen: LOOK OUT! A car is seen thrown at full speed towards Alex. Alex quickly morphs his hand into a blade and chops the car in half. Screaming from citizens is heard everywhere. Alex looks over the building and spots a black, muscular creature with sharp teeth and a long tongue smashing buildings and cars to smithereens. It was '''Venom'. Venom: AHAHAHAHAHA! Without Spider-Man around, this whole city will be my playground! Venom's laughter stopped when he heard a THUMP behind him. He turns around and sees Alex in front of him. Venom: And who the hell are you?! Some random citizen trying to play hero?! Alex cocked his head to the side. Alex Mercer: Weird...I've never seen a prototype like you before. Who are you? Venom: Names Venom! And take a good look! Because I'm gonna be what takes you down! Alex remains emotionless, and quickly morphs his hands into clawed hands. (*No. Remorse*) Alex Mercer: Fine then. Your powers will be a needed part of my arsenal. FIGHT!!! Alex lunges at Venom with his claws and slashes multiple times, shaving bits of Symbiote off, exposing lower layers of the suit. Venom laughs and his wounds regenerate. Venom: Not yet. Venom backflips and shoots out several sticky balls of Symbiote. Alex slashes these away with his claws, but Venom connects a web line to Alex and pulls him closer with a jerk, connecting it with a clothesline. Venom dodges most of Mercer's hits, but his then smacked into the air with a surprise Whipfist. Venom: Ugh! Alex grabs Venom and punches him in the stomach three times with Hammerfists, but Venom grabs Alex and throws him high inti the air, before grabbing him with a Symbiote web line, jerking him closer, and punching him with so much force it sends Alex flying. Venom: AHAHAHAHA! Have a nice-''' A tank is then thrown by Alex at Venom, smacking into him and shutting him up. Alex turns both hands into Hammerfists and slams Venom in between them, before smashing into him with Shield Hands. '''Venom: Ugh...fuck. Alex leaps up and turns his hand into a blade and bringing it down. Venom stops this move with Symbiote and jumps up, unleashing a long combo, ending with him grabbing Mercer by the throat. Venom: DIE! Alex used a tendril to grab a cab and bash Venom in the head hard enough to make him let go. Alex takes his tendrils out his back and stabs Venom at the stomach, but Venom grabs it and throws Mercer right into a skyscraper. He squints to see Alex running up the building. Venom lands in front of Alex, stopping his run. Venom stands on the surface with two feet. Venom: How are you not dead?! Alex Mercer: I don't know you "Venom", but I can tell that you don't know Prototypes like me. I am not some simply little human that you can kill with one hit. I am a Virus. I virus that will soon cleanse the Earth of things like you Venom: HA! I'd like to see you try! Venom throws Alex off the building and leaps after him. He lands right on Alex, before smashing Alex's head deep into the concrete with a loud SMASH! He grabbed Alex by the throat and put his other hand on his torso. Venom: Say goodbye, kid. The Symbiote entered Alex's body, through his mouth and nose. The pressure built up as the Symbiote entered Alex's body. Alex's gut then exploded, and Alex fell to his knees. Venom: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is why you shouldn't mess with Venom! But Venom looked at his hands, and saw the Symbiote slowly falling off. Venom: WHAT?! Alex slowly got up. Alex Mercer: Your suit is organic. A substance like that isn't safe around something like me. I told you...I'm a virus. Your suit is growing weaker. Venom: What...no. No! Venom tackles Alex and repeatedly punches him in the face, each punch weakening due to more of the Symbiote dying and falling off. Venom: NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO! Alex kicks Venom off with both feet and morphs his hands into Blades. Night was beginning to fall. Alex Mercer: Let's finish this. https://youtu.be/N3472Q6kvg0 Both charge at each other and clash, neither getting the upper hand. Alex breaks off and roundhouse kicks Venom so hard in the jaw that it almost got ripped off. Alex uppercuts Venom into the air so he goes flying, and Alex leaps up and dropkicks Venom so he goes even farther, crashing into a subway station. Alex lands inside soon after, facing Venom face to face. Venom: What...are you? Alex dashes forward and engages in close combat with Venom. Venom bites down hard on Alex's shoulder, with Alex grunting in pain. Venom slashes Alex's stomach with his claw and grabs Alex by the throat tightly. Venom: WHY...WON'T...YOU...JUST...DIIIIIE! Alex broke out of the grip and stabs Venom right through the body. (Music Stop) Venom fell to his knees with blood trickling from his body and mouth. Alex's body was caked in blood, with little bits of Dead Symbiote stuck to his jeans. He morphed his hand into a blade. Alex Mercer: Goodbye Venom. Alex spun around while swinging his hand blade at Venom's neck in slow motion, with Venom slowly closing his eyes, accepting his fate. Alex's blade hand sliced Venom's head clean off into the air, with it falling down with a thunk. Alex looked at Venom's corpse, and the slowly showing man beneath it, with Alex's face showing a bit of remorse for the man. But then he saw the Symbiote, the alien that infected this man, trying to reconnect the head back to the body. Alex smirked and picked up the head and body. Alex Mercer: You're gonna make a nice meal for me. He then absorbed the Symbiote, with it screaming as it slowly starts to disappear into Alex. Alex walked out and shot out a line of black, sticky Symbiote, and swung off into the distance. An older man with a mustache and glasses watches Alex climb up a sheer surface. Stan Lee: What a fight! KO!!! Results https://youtu.be/f2khGvgyYxQ Alex continues climbing up a skyscraper with his new Symbiote powers Boomstick: Wow! Venom lasted longer than I would've thought... Wiz: Yeah...while this wasn't a stomp, Venom was outclassed in almost every category. So let's address this slowly and in depth. Kamehameha300: Speed was tough to calculate, but it goes to Alex. Venom can definitely cover a lot of ground. But it can't compare to Alex being able to sprint up sheer surfaces without sticky feet. Also, Alex can dodge friggin missiles. Venom can't do much to top that. Wiz: Strength was in both. Spider-Man can lift ten tons, and Venom hasn't added to that much. Meanwhile Alex can lift and throw things much heavier, and Alex is at least six times stronger. Stealth was useless because Alex could see in Infared Vision, so he could easily find him. Boomstick: Durability went to Alex. He could easily armor himself to match Venom's size. Alex's arm weapons could match easily tear men in half, which Venom can BARELY counter by thickening his Symbiote. Healing also went to Alex,. We stated that Venom's healing factor is limited, which means he couldn't heal from intense wounds in short time. Alex healed from a throat slit in a matter of seconds, plus he can easily take missiles, stabs, shots, and explosions. Kinda like Chuck Norris. Kamehameha300: Unlike Alex Mercer vs. Carnage, this wasn't much of an arsenal fight. Carnage and Alex can both shape shift body parts into weapons, but Venom doesn't have that ability. While Alex definitely didn't have extreme sonic sound waves or heat, his extreme arsenal could easily take down Venom or at least keep him at bay. Boomstick: Wait a minute. Couldn't the Symbiote just take over Alex when he absorbed it? Wiz: Actually no. Alex has been able to absorb Prototypes with ease, so there isn't confirmation that Venom could resist it. Venom is nothing like a Prototype, so he couldn't absorb Alex if he got the chance. Sure the Symbiote absorbed a plague virus, but Alex is a virus more powerful than than the plague. Symbiote is organic, so Alex would have no difficulty to absorb it. Boomstick: It's like eating a piece of cheese! It goes down easily and it's delicious. Hooray for Cheese! Kamehameha300: It also means that since Alex is basically a living virus, the Symbiote would have trouble countering it. It wouldn't take long for the virus to devour the Symbiote...' Boomstick: Looks like Venom didn't get the "heads up" that he would meet his demise. Wiz: The Winner is Alex Mercer. Next Time on Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle... ???: If home is where your heart is, where do you go if you don't have a heart? VS ???: I really do admire your courage. I think I'll eat your heart. DEXTER MORGAN VS HANNIBAL LECTER SEASON 2 PREMIERE Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Parasite themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Kamehameha300 Category:Season Finale Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant